Trying To Catch A Break
by SuRfInG-ChIk0321
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW!!! thank you to those that did! CHAPTER 3 UP NOW!!!
1. Default Chapter

D/C: I don't own Charmed, or its characters and I'm not taking or trying to take credit for then in any way. They belong to the W.B and Aaron Spelling and who ever else is part of that system I know nothing about.  
  
A/N: A little bit in the future. Piper had her baby boy, Tristan.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Cole stood, for the first time in two days, in which he ate pretzels and drank beer. His beard had obviously been growing, as he looked out the cracked window of his bedroom.  
  
"Ha. This is what demons in the underworld truly raise you to be." Cole mumbled to him self. He glanced to his side and saw a mirror; that showed him the truth. His eyes were now dull, and under were deep dark circles. His face pale, or of what you could see under his facial hair. His hair was growing, now to a slight curl. He thought of three days ago... Phoebe, how he'd welcomed her back into his life, but according to her that was one of the many mistakes she's made, including loving him in the first place.  
  
He remembered waking up to her leaving, and laughing in her face. Putting on the act of not caring. That was what put him over. She knocked on his door that night, and he let her in. Wiping the tears from her face, he helped her though the 'hard time' she claimed to be going through. If that wasn't enough, after cutting his heart into two, he saw her slow dancing with some jerk at Piper's club. He could sense him, oh yeah, he could sense that evil bastered. Another demon, she was in for a shock.  
  
Cole chuckled at himself. He loved Phoebe, but that was fading. That layer of feeling was getting things on top of it, hate, anger, jealousy. Maybe she would find out, just in time. Maybe the son of a bitch wouldn't fall for her, and maybe she'd come crawling back to him. Again. He wasn't certain of what he would do, but he was sure it'd involve forward language, and strong content.  
  
He decided to clean up, start taking his life seriously. Bring on his goal. Depression was just another way from him finding true peace. The thought entered his mind that maybe Phoebe wasn't the one. He'd decided that even if she wasn't, she was pretty damn close.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Phoebe sat on her bed, a month later. She looked to the side of her bed, on the dark oak nightstand she had a picture of the new dark-haired man that entered her life. The thought of his hazel eyes gave her small comfort. She fiddled with the small object in her hand. The one that would change her life. She checked again, knowing the two blue, straight lines would be there.  
  
Pregnant. God, and the worst part was she didn't know who the father was. Cole, it was possible, she'd slept with him just enough so she should start showing soon, but almost right after that Justin entered her life.  
  
She though about Tristan, Piper's baby. Her nephew had arrived at a pretty bad time, she hadn't played with the adorable child in weeks. Maybe it was wrong. Reality struck her as she found the top part of the box that in italic blue letters read '100% accurate'. She bowed her head again, letting the tears fall off her face.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm worried about her. And I'm not saying that's you. I'm just saying if it is you need to sort it out." Piper said, bouncing brown-eyed Tristan on her lap. The light brown headed baby was getting less playful energy, and looked at Justin. Justin looked down.  
  
"Piper, I'm telling you. I haven't noticed anything. I mean, sure she's not as talkative, but everyone goes through stages like that. I mean, woman, times of month I know nothing about." Justin replied, fiddling with the flowers he had for Phoebe.  
  
Piper looked at Justin in the eye. If he'd known Phoebe as well as she said he did, he would have known that 'not as talkative' qualified in the something wrong category. She nodded, still hesitant about this guy. Paige had been listening, and cut through the parlor, and went up the stairs. She ran into Phoebe when she got to the top.  
  
"Oh, sorry Pheebs ya look great." Paige exclaimed. Phoebe smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks." Phoebe said. Her forced smile suddenly showed as a nervous grin, and Phoebe knew it showed. Paige pretended to ignore it, gave her sister a hug than carried on, making sure Phoebe went all the way down the stairs. Paige took a deep breath, and went into Phoebe's well kept room.  
  
She knew what ever was wrong with Phoebe, could very well be somewhere in the room. She walked into the bathroom. She found normal things, of course her tooth brush, face wash. Her right hand knocked the small candle off the shelf right into the garbage.  
  
Paige smiled, and giggled inside. She seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. She pulled out the candle, and a small box almost stuck to it, revealing the pregnancy test under it. She gasped, and picked up the test.  
  
"Two blue lines." Paige whispered to herself. She checked on the back of it.  
  
"That's positive." She whispered again. She heard Piper's call, and put the candle back on the shelf. She dropped the test again into the garbage. She stared at it again, then sighed. She would keep Phoebe's secret, hoping it wouldn't get out of hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Well, that's it so far. Don't get me wrong, there's still one, or should I say 'two' very important parts to the story line. PLEASE REVIEW!!! better bad new than no news, but I prefer good news!!! lol you guys can use flames, that just means I have something to correct! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

D/C: I don't own Charmed, or its characters and I'm not taking or trying to take credit for then in any way. They belong to the W.B and Aaron Spelling and who ever else is part of that system I know nothing about.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews, but you know how these things go, I would always love more, suggestions are great.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Cole, I know you're there open the door." Phoebe said, remaining calm. She figured she'd tell Cole first, she thought he deserved it. The door opened a crack, and Cole's freshly shaved face appeared.  
  
"You have like thirty seconds; I got to go help this client." Cole said, leaving Phoebe to walk in. He grabbed his black brief case. Phoebe sighed. He looked so good. She denied that she wished they were still together. She denied that still he turned her on, and made her feel better than anyone else.  
  
"Well?" Cole asked, realizing the pause. Phoebe looked down.  
  
"You might want to sit down." Phoebe said. Cole rolled his eyes.  
  
"Phoebe, I don't have time for this. Just spit it out." Cole said, getting his jacket. Phoebe spun around, facing him.  
  
"Cole, please just sit dow-" Phoebe started.  
  
"No, Phoebe I really don't have time so what is-" Cole interrupted.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Phoebe blurted, and returned Cole the favor. Cole nodded and half smiled. 'Oh, good she's trying to make me feel like shit again.' Cole thought sarcastically.  
  
"Congrats." Cole said, starting to open the door again. Phoebe could feel the tears collect in her eyes.  
  
"I don't think, Justin.... Cole it could be you." Phoebe replied, trying not to cry. Cole dropped his briefcase, not turning around. Finally, he did and looked at Phoebe.  
  
"So, you're with Justin now. You don't even need me, remember I was a mistake." Cole said. As soon as he said it, he felt horrible. Guilt rushed through his stomach, as he thought of words to make up for it. Phoebe's face looked absolutely broken. Her eyebrows dropped, realizing he was half way right.  
  
"Phoebe I didn't mean that." Cole said, rushing to her side. He tried to grab her arm but she backed away.  
  
Phoebe was too hurt to speak. She ran to the door, opened it. She heard Cole's foot steps as she ran down the stairs, and wished he was back in the penthouse.  
  
"Phoebe, no I didn't mean that. PHOEBE" Cole yelled, rushing after her. Both their hearts were pounding. Phoebe finished the stairs, and ran into Justin.  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe what's wrong?" Justin asked, putting his hands around her. Cole caught up, and saw it. He hated it, and suddenly the fresh new feeling of being free disappeared. He looked at Phoebe buried her head in Justin's chest. She turned around.  
  
"No, no you're right. In fact, Cole don't even worry about it. I bet Justin's the father anyway." Phoebe said. Justin's eye widened, then he faked a smile and looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Honey, you're.." Justin trailed off. Cole glared at Justin. That was the fakest act he'd seen in a long time. He wasn't going to let it happen. No way.  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe listen." Cole said, making a reach for her arm. She shook her head, and started walking. Justin flashed a smile at Cole, and his eyes became black.  
  
"Back off Turner." Justin threatened. Phoebe started walking towards the exit.  
  
"Phoebe, don't leave with him, Phoebe he's a demon! PHOEBE!" Cole yelled again, watching as the couple left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cole paid for his coffee, and sat down at the table. He half chucked as he saw a cute blonde haired, blue eyed woman walking towards him.  
  
"Hey Cole." The woman greeted in a perky voice. She had on a green 'Starbuck's' apron, which is what he always saw her in, on account that she worked there.  
  
"Sarah, I'm really not in the mood." Cole said. This was getting to be a daily thing. He'd sit down, Sarah would come up and talk to him, try and make something happened, but it took two for that and Cole never contributed to her efforts.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just wondering, you know, if uh, you wanted to go out for dinner or something." Sarah requested. Cole looked down. He honestly didn't know what to say, he was attracted to her, not as much as some girls but she defiantly wasn't ugly. It's just, she wasn't, Phoebe. Suddenly, he saw Justin walk in to the shop, smiled and nodded his head.  
  
"Sure, I'll uh call you. I still have your phone number." Cole said. Sarah smiled, and left. He looked back at Justin, who came to sit by him.  
  
"Well is it Cole Turner? What's up daddy?" Justin asked, complete switch of attitudes. Cole looked up.  
  
"Stay away from her. She doesn't need another half breed in her life." Cole ordered. Justin smiled.  
  
"Calm down, just calm down tiger. Hey look a nickname for your... Hmmm.." Justin trailed off. Cole sat up uneasily.  
  
"Okay, okay. Look. You're the father. I can sense it. But I have a plan. And since you and your witch are.. On the 'NO' track you might like it." Justin answered. Cole slumped in his chair.  
  
"I'm not agreeing yet." Cole replied. Justin smiled a corky smile.  
  
"Okay. So. I stay with what's her name, Pip, no Phoebe. I stay with Phoebe, plan to get married but never do. And you should thank me for that man she's hot." Justin started. Cole shook his head.  
  
"Dude, she's smokin, I mean she's just-" Justin started again.  
  
"I don't care go on." Cole interrupted. Justin nodded.  
  
"Okay, so I stay with the witch, keep putting on the sweet guy act. When the baby's born I'll do a little demonic séance and get it's powers. I'll hightail out of there. If you want I can just leave, I wont make it look demonic. The only thing is, I want the baby's powers and I know if we are still on, uneven grounds you wont let that happen." Justin suggested. Cole shook his head.  
  
"No way. No way." Cole implied. Justin shrugged.  
  
"Then I'll kill the witch, then the other three. Kill the kid get it's powers and then later be vanquished by you who wont have anyone left. Take it or leave it Turner I'll be back." Justin exclaimed. With out looking around, he shimmered out. 


	3. Chapter 3

D/C: I don't own Charmed, or its characters and I'm not taking or trying to take credit for then in any way. They belong to the W.B and Aaron Spelling and who ever else is part of that system I know nothing about.  
  
A/N: lol yeah Barb I forgot a tiny little detail, although Leo couldn't sense Cole in season three. But I'm on that right now!!!! lol thank you all for reviewing very much! Please keep them coming!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"You're telling me you didn't sense a thing?" Cole asked, looking at Paige. Paige shrugged, and put a finger to her lips.  
  
"Cole hush up! If Phoebe hears you she'll freak." Paige ordered. Cole nodded, and sat on Paige's bedroom chair.  
  
"Just answer me, please?" Cole exclaimed. Paige nodded, and looked down.  
  
"I've been able to sense a lot of things, lately. But, nothing demonic. This is weird Cole I can barley sense you. But I believe you, because as low as you've sunk you always had pride that you never sucked up." Paige replied. That brought a smile to Cole's face.  
  
"Thanks Paige. But we still need to do something." Cole said. He stood up again, only to pace at a nervous rhythm. Paige's eye brows dropped.  
  
"Cole, if Justin really said that to you, then that's beside the point. Did you try telling her?" Paige asked. Cole shrugged.  
  
"What are you kidding? She won't even hear one word of my apology, let alone my advice." Cole replied. Paige nodded.  
  
"I'll talk to her, but I can't really say a lot because if she knew we talked behind her back like this." Paige trailed off. Cole nodded.  
  
"Has she told you and Piper about..?" Cole also trailed off. Paige raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The baby? No I found the test, and I don't even think she knows that I know. I haven't told Piper. Like I said. I'm going to talk to her, and set her back on track." Paige replied. She saw the still worried expression on Cole's face, and then smiled.  
  
"I can't help to think that's with you." Paige said. Cole suddenly felt a big smile creep across his face, as he looked at Paige. Suddenly, they heard footsteps, and finally a door handle turn. Cole waved goodbye at Paige and shimmered out. Phoebe stuck her head in, carrying Tristan.  
  
"Hey, Paige were you talking to someone?" Phoebe asked, looking around the room. Paige smiled.  
  
"Uh, Leo was uh, here earlier." Paige said. Phoebe nodded, and stepped in the room.  
  
"Piper wanted me to tell you that she went to the club. I have a date with Justin later so you're going to have to watch Tristan, okay?" Phoebe asked, sitting on the same chair Cole sat at. Paige smiled, and then let it fade.  
  
"Yeah, about that. Phoebe, I know." Paige exclaimed. Phoebe looked up, and felt as if her heart had stopped.  
  
"About what?" Phoebe asked, still trying to play it cool. Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
"The baby Phoebe. And about Cole and about Justin. How long into the pregnancy are you?" Paige sat down on the bed next to Phoebe, and took Tristan from her. The baby immediately sensed that the room wasn't as cheerful as it had been, and looked up at his aunts questionably.  
  
"Two months. I'm going to start showing soon. I don't really know who the father is." Phoebe blurted. Tears started coming down her cheeks. Before Paige could reply, Phoebe started off again.  
  
"I thought at first Cole, but then I went to tell him and he said I should just assume Justin is because he was my mistake. And he was right I made him feel like shit for about half a god damn year. And I can't answer him because the sound of his voice makes me feel so guilty and the thought of him actually thinking that he should apologize is driving me insane!" Phoebe announced. Paige's mouth dropped. Phoebe was obviously in need of serious help. She started to talk, but then Phoebe cut her off.  
  
"And It's not like he never did anything wrong, I mean I've been in more pain than he has but still he wasn't a mistake, not entirely. And Justin was so happy at first but now it's like he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby. It's like he's just waiting around until the baby is born for something." Phoebe finally finished. Tears were running down her face, as she stared into Tristan's dark brown eyes. Paige tried yet again to talk, but..  
  
"And I haven't even told Piper yet, and of course she's going to be upset because she would like it if I had told her when I first found out." Phoebe exclaimed. Paige sighed.  
  
"Phoebe, listen to me. Okay?" Paige asked. Phoebe wiped away her tears and nodded.  
  
"Okay. First of all. Don't worry about Piper. She loves you and will stick by you through this whole mess, and so will I and you know it. Even Leo will be here for you. Second of all, this baby is not a curse, it's a gift. And even though it didn't come at the best time it's still yours. It's yours and either Cole's or Justin's. But, Phoebe, you know that Cole is willing to help you. Just think about how he feels, I'm not talking about pain or sadness; I'm talking about joy and happiness. He now has a reason to live again, and it's not completely you. Don't feel so guilty, he let it go and you need to too." Paige paused, Phoebe was so upset, and she didn't want to start to tell her about Justin, not quite yet. Phoebe sniffled, and then smiled.  
  
"Thanks Paige." Phoebe replied. Paige smiled and nodded. She hugged Phoebe.  
  
"That's what sisters are for." Paige answered back. They heard a small giggle, and looked down at Tristan, who had a certain sparkle in his eye.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*I~*  
  
"You're not, mad?" Phoebe asked. Piper shook her head.  
  
"A little upset, maybe that you didn't tell me. And a little confused about that whole father thing, but you have to admit Phoebe that does make you sound like a slut." Piper replied. Somehow, this time she could tell Phoebe needed some serious humor in her life, and she realized that going harder on her wasn't going to get them anywhere.  
  
"Thanks." Phoebe said. She hugged her sister, and then looked at Leo who had been watching.  
  
"Maybe the elders know." Leo suggested. Phoebe smiled and nodded.  
  
"Oh yeah, Leo can you ask them things like that?" Phoebe asked. Leo nodded.  
  
"Since it affects weather the baby will have an evil history or not, yeah." Leo replied. Phoebe smiled, for the first time in a while, she felt happy again.  
  
  
  
A/N: Mushy? Yup but I needed to get those parts out of the way. Anything else I need to cover? Please say so in your review!!!! lol flames are accepted, but I like comments and complements more!!!! lol thank you all for your support! The next chapter will be up soon. 


End file.
